Shade of Life
by MlleLauChan
Summary: La vie est pleine de couleurs, de nuances. Elle passe par toute une palette d'émotions, de la joie à la tristesse en passant par la colère. Certains passages, certaines anecdotes, devraient rester dans l'ombre et pourtant ils existent bel et bien.
1. Prélude et Sommaire

**Shade of life**

**.**

**Préface**

**.**

Je vous présente ici un recueil d'OS un peu particulier.

J'exploiterai différents couples de One Piece de différentes façons : amitié, amour, relation ambiguë ou simple attirance. Je présenterai des fragments de leur vie, ce qui aurait pu leur arriver, des épisodes de la vie de tous les jours ou pas, accompagnés de toutes une palettes d'émotions. Le rating variera.

Les premiers OS seront peut-être maladroits, le temps que je m'habitue à cette façon de faire. L'exercice est complètement différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

Vous pourrez faire vos propositions sur les pairing, rien ne dit qu'ils vont apparaître dans le recueil mais peut-être serais-je inspirée.

Vous êtes donc dans le sommaire, je ne suis pas idéaliste, je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs sélectionnent selon les couples. C'est malheureux mais tant pis, je fais avec. Ainsi, vous pourrez choisir en toute connaissance de cause [ça ne veut rien dire...].

Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, à me faire parvenir vos avis.

La ressemblance avec une des fictions de Nathdawn, "C'est la vie", n'était pas voulu au départ mais le développement m'y a amenée. Je lui en ai touché un mot et j'ai eu son aval. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille cette fic qui est formidable.

**.**

**Sommaire**

**.**

OS 1. _Soucis animaliers_ [Zoro/Sanji]

OS 2. _Samedi Spécial _[Mihawk/Shanks]_  
_

OS 3. _Intrus_ [Sanji/Jabura]

OS 4._ Nuit d'horr_eur[Penguin/Shachi]

OS 5. _Coming soon..._


	2. OS 1

Pairing : ZoSan

Ndla : Il faut bien vous appâter. Je tiens à préciser que je place cette fic sous le statut "Complet" car je ne sais pas combien d'OS il va comporter. Et je ne veux pas vous faire espérer en vain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shade of life**

**.**

_Soucis Animaliers_

**.**

Cette fin de journée allait être pourrie. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son meilleur ami / amant / colocataire. Il pouvait déjà faire une croix sur ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir. Sa libido allait en prendre un coup.

― Zoro !

Mince, si en plus il rentrait plus tôt que prévu, l'affaire se corsait. Le sabreur ne répondit pas, figé et à genoux derrière le canapé comme s'il pouvait devenir invisible de cette manière. Il l'entendit poser ses clés dans l'entrée, ses pas résonnant dans tout l'appartement.

― Où est passé cet abruti ?

Oh noooon. Il avait remarqué l'absence. L'escrimeur eut un regard embarrassé vers le sol, vers les preuves évidentes de la boulette monumentale qu'il venait de faire. C'était aussi de _sa_ faute néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui allait apaiser la colère de son amant. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Que faire ?

Un cri. Une indignation. La découverte.

― Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Trop tard.

**...**

Sanji ouvrit l'annuaire et fit défiler les pages furieusement, l'attention braqué sur Zoro qui, étonnamment, cherchait un moyen de se dédouaner pour essayer de dissimuler ses remords. L'escrimeur passa ses mains dans ses courts cheveux verts pour paraître nonchalant.

― Elle s'appelait Carpette, elle était prédestiné...

― C'est ça, aggrave ton cas ! Prendre l'excuse d'une putain de destinée... Comment as-tu pu ?

― Je l'avais pas vu !

― Cette horreur ? D'accord, tu l'as pas vu, mais tu l'as au moins sentie venir !

― A ce sujet, maintenant qu'elle est morte, ça va pas s'arranger...

Sanji lui darda un énième regard noir. C'était bien le moment pour que l'algue s'initie à l'humour !

― Ce putain de hamster était la mascotte de la classe de Chopper ! Tu nous as foutu dans une belle merde !

― Je suis désolé ça va ?

Léger agacement. Vite passé par la colère de Sanji qui montait encore.

― Va dire ça à Carpette. C'est elle qui s'est fait découper puis écraser, pas moi. Encore heureux !

Le cuisinier trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait avec tant de rage et de ferveur.

― "Sacré coup de sabre"... Je t'en foutrais moi !

― Je croyais que c'était de la vermine !

Maintenant, il changeait de version pour sauver les meubles. A défaut de l'animal. Il se prenait pour un exterminateur ?

― T'as oublié de fermer la cage, tu assumes.

Il fit glisser l'annuaire sous le nez de Zoro à qui il tendit le combiné. L'air réticent du sabreur fit grimper sa colère à un nouveau stade.

― Je vais devoir nettoyer le salon avec tes conneries alors t'as intérêt à te bouger pour trouver un remplaçant à Carpette.

**...**

Il eut un coup d'œil écœuré vers la boîte où reposaient les restes du pauvre animal, posé sur la table de sa cuisine. Sanji laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir lorsque son regard chut sur le lieu du drame. Rentrer du travail pour... pour trouver ça ! Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché.

Munie d'une vieille éponge et d'essuie-tout, il s'agenouilla et s'appliqua pour effacer les traces du crime, gardant une oreille sur Zoro pour connaître l'avancement des recherches.

― Bonjour, ce serait pour commander un hamster. Identique à celui que je viens de perdre, ce serait parfait... J'm'en fous mâle ou femelle !... La couleur ?

Sanji l'entendit ouvrir la boîte à chaussure.

― Je saurais pas dire, y a surtout beaucoup de rouge et de rose...

― ZORO !

Le concerné oublia l'idée de faire regretter à son colocataire le ton menaçant et fit la description tant bien que mal.

**...**

Après avoir appelé huit animaleries, et un zoo par erreur, une lueur d'espoir revint lorsque Zoro raccrocha. Sanji attendait impatiemment en regardant l'heure toutes les minutes avec une nervosité qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimé. Chopper allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Les quelques paroles de l'escrimeur le soulagèrent un peu.

― Pourquoi j'irai pas le chercher ? s'indigna le sabreur.

― Tu te perds comme un rien ! Va enterrer Carpette.

― On a pas de jardin.

― Alors tu l'évacues dans les toilettes, vu dans quel état elle est, elle passera sans problème.

― Je suis supposé faire un petit discours ?

― Très drôle marimo !

Enfilant à toute vitesse son manteau, Sanji attrapa ses clés avec l'adresse de l'animalerie en main et fila, laissant Zoro et Carpette dans un tête-à-tête loin d'être agréable.

**...**

Bon. Sanji partit, c'était à Zoro qu'incombait la tâche de s'occuper du cadavre. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Chopper. Le pauvre petit garçon... Pour lui, il devait essayer de prononcer une petite parole même si il espérait qu'il ne saurait rien de l'affaire.

C'était pas son truc, ce genre de cérémonie. Si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Pour les mots d'adieux... Qu'est-ce que dirait Sanji dans le cas présent ? Il se jetait dans l'improvisation total.

― Toi, compagnonne, que nous n'avons pas bien connu de ton vivant... et pas bien reconnu de ton gisant... je te dis c'était pas de pot, ce long repos, c'était trop tôt. A la prochaine mais le plus tard possible. Adieu.

Ces quelques mots devaient suffire. Il aurait bonne conscience face à Chopper et Sanji. Avec une solennité exagérée, il laissa tomber le cadavre et tira la chasse.

**...**

Sanji s'affala sur le lit, exténué. Cette journée avait été éreintante et chargée en émotion. Chopper n'y avait vu que du feu. Le jeune homme avait dû écraser l'accélérateur pour arriver à temps chez l'animalier à l'autre bout de la ville. Il avait frôlé l'accident une bonne dizaine de fois durant cet aller-retour. Chopper était déjà arrivé à la maison et il avait brodé une excuse. Le coup de la visite chez le vétérinaire, ça marchait à tous les coups.

Il avait senti les problèmes venir lorsque le petit garçon leur demanda de le garder pour la nuit mais une fois Zoro couché, l'inquiétude serait estompée. Chopper irait chercher ce foutu hamster le lendemain matin et cette histoire serait derrière eux.

― Tu t'assoies sur tes projets pour cette fois, lâcha le cuisinier alors que des mains entreprenantes venaient de se poser sur ses hanches.

― On s'en est pas si mal sorti, je vois pas pourquoi t'es en colère.

― Désormais, tu ne t'entraîneras qu'au dojo. Je veux pas ramasser des cadavres d'animaux tous les jours !

Ce fut aussi frustré l'un que l'autre que les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, la journée touchant à sa fin avec un grand soulagement.

**...**

Le lendemain, Zoro ouvrit les yeux péniblement, tâtant le lit et constatant distraitement que son amant en était absent. Il sentait d'ici les délicieuses effluves du petit-déjeuner que Sanji était en train de préparer. Elles se glissaient dans la chambre grâce à la porte entrouverte pour venir le trouver et éveiller son appétit.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il se demanda vaguement si il n'avait pas omis un petit détail avant d'aller se coucher la veille au soir puis bondit du lit. Il fut totalement réveillé par un couinement d'agonie, un bruit mat et l'obstacle que venait de rencontrer son pied.

― Zoro, bouge-toi sinon tu vas être en ret...

Sanji eut un regard vers la nouvelle victime puis Zoro. Il répéta cette opération trois bonnes fois avant de reprendre la parole.

― Je te hais.

* * *

A ceux qui reconnaîtront la référence qui s'est glissée dans le texte, bravo !

Merci d'avoir lu. Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de laisser une review afin que je sache si je dois continuer ?


	3. OS 2

Pairing : Mihawk x Shanks

Ndla : Merci à **KiwiDeL'Espace** pour l'idée. Je n'avais pas imaginé mettre ce duo dans mon recueil et pourtant je l'aime bien. J'espère que les caractères des personnages sont bien exploités, il est difficile de composer avec Mihawk. Ces deux là sont tellement différents et en même temps... Je sais pas, je trouve qu'ils forment une belle paire.

Sinon, bravo à **Axl Rose and Co** pour avoir trouvé la référence, c'était bel et bien _Reflet d'Acide_. Tu as gagné le droit... de me proposer le pairing de ton choix, je ferais tout pour le caser dans ce recueil. Promis ! *ne se mouille pas trop...*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Samedi Spécial_

**.**

Mihawk n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il y serait. _Lui_. Et tout le bazar qui allait avec.

― Heeeeeey ! Mimi !

Et merde. Ôtant chapeau et manteau, il les déposa sur un porte-manteau et se mit en tête de compter les cadavres de bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol de son pauvre salon.

Le sobriquet ridicule et la voix pâteuse correspondaient au nombre de victimes. Bingo !

― La raison de cette fête ?

Il choisit de passer sur le "Mimi". Mieux valait le faire. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois. L'épéiste avait appris à faire avec.

Le rouquin se souleva laborieusement du canapé et leva la bouteille fièrement, le visage empourpré par l'alcool.

― Je fête le fait qu'on soit vendredi soir.

Oh non. Non non non. Pas possible. La semaine était passée si vite ! La commissure des lèvres de Mihawk eut un spasme qui passa inaperçu. Ils allaient à nouveau passer le week-end ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire que samedi, c'était le jour des courses. Et donc de probables complications.

**…**

― Pourquoi on doit y aller aussi tôt ?

― Il y a moins de monde.

Shanks bailla inélégamment, se souvenant avec amertume que son colocataire n'aimait pas les endroits trop fréquentés. Au dojo dans lequel il travaillait, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Peu de gens et de la sérénité.

Mihawk ajouta, dardant un regard incendiaire sur son partenaire.

― Tu comptes poser la question chaque samedi ?

― Et toi tu comptes me traîner au centre commercial à neuf heures tous les samedis ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Elle s'imposait d'elle-même et elle était déplaisante. Même avec un bras en moins, il arrivait à rester le petit agité agaçant que Mihawk connaissait depuis le premier jour. Shanks regardait de tout côté, cherchant sans doute le rayon des boissons. Depuis qu'il avait vidé toutes les bouteilles de vin, Mihawk faisait très attention.

― Tu pousses le caddie.

― J'ai qu'une main je te signale.

― Justement, elle sera occupée et tu n'auras pas l'occasion de faucher des articles en douce.

Shanks, indigné, ouvrit la bouche pour protester... puis la referma. Un point pour lui. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait été piégé. Impossible de prendre des bouteilles d'alcool et d'autres produits en toute discrétion. Mihawk avait le loisir de tout choisir.

Ignorant les regards curieux posés sur eux, Shanks poussant de lourds soupirs dès que son colocataire s'arrêtait. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

**…**

― Oh nooooon, s'il te plaît Hawk.

― Je ne compte pas prendre la première bouteille de vin qui passe à ma portée.

Shanks n'allait pas en rester là. Il comptait bien piailler comme un gosse encore un peu.

― A chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Une heure pour choisir deux malheureuses bouteilles que je ne pourrais même pas déguster. Laisse-moi aller au rayon bière !

Il se paralysa, les yeux d'aigle de son colocataire planté dans les siens. Il n'aimait pas ce satané regard qui voulait clairement dire "j'espère que tu n'étais pas sérieux". Quelle plaie d'avoir un œnologue comme partenaire !

― Hors de question.

Tout était dit.

**…**

La flamme de l'espoir et de la vie brilla à nouveau dans le regard de Shanks une fois qu'il aperçu le premier pack de bière. Il lâcha le caddie et, avant de pouvoir rejoindre ces bouteilles tant convoitées, il fut arrêté par la main de Mihawk sur son épaule.

― Je compte.

Pouf ! C'était la moitié du plaisir qui partait en fumée. Il devait faire une sélection. Mihawk ressentit une satisfaction secrète en observant la tête dépité de son colocataire qui parcourait le rayon avec un œil expert, cherchant sa marque favorite.

**...**

Mihawk avait une incroyable envie de grincer des dents. Il l'avait perdu de vue ! Shanks et le caddie s'étaient volatilisés alors que l'escrimeur était allé au rayon surgelé à sa demande. C'était la dernière fois qu'il écoutait cet éclopé !

Il marchait d'un pas vif, jetant un œil à chaque rayon, se promettant qu'il allait lui couper l'autre bras et peut-être une jambe, histoire de restreindre sa vitesse et son rayon d'action.

― Si tu me cherches, je suis là !

L'épéiste se laissa quelques secondes pour inspirer et expirer profondément avant de se retourner vers le rouquin qui avait un grand sourire. Mihawk resta silencieux et déposa les produits qu'il était allé chercher.

― J'avais oublié des petits trucs.

― Je verrai à la facture.

― Mais non tu plaisantes, je vais payer pour cette fois.

Mihawk haussa les sourcils mais choisit de ne faire aucune remarque sur cette étrangeté. Ils repartirent pour en finir avec cette corvée.

Une fois arrivé aux caisses, l'épéiste eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

― Pourquoi on prend pas la caisse pour handicapé ? Ça irait plus vite !

Ah oui. Du rubans adhésif.

**…**

Mihawk avait laissé Shanks rentrer à l'appartement, errant dans la ville toute la journée durant, passant au dojo, à la bibliothèque et à un café. Le rouquin avait insisté pour qu'il aille s'aérer l'esprit, prétextant qu'il avait quelques amis qui devaient venir. Connaissant son caractère peu sociable, son colocataire l'avait enjoint à lui laisser leur logement. Il craignait le décor apocalyptique qu'il allait découvrir.

En ouvrant la porte, il se maudit en constatant qu'il avait raison.

Sa cuisine était dans un état pitoyable et, ce genre de désastre, ce n'était pas Shanks qui pouvait le cacher.

― Raaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

― Je croyais être chez moi mais, effectivement, mon appartement ne ressemble pas à cela. Par contre, vous ressemblez à la catastrophe ambulante avec qui je dois vivre.

― Bon maintenant que t'es là, viens par ici.

Son unique main placée au dos de son ami, il ferma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et le poussa vers le salon. Mihawk découvrit avec surprise deux coupes de champagne et un gâteau plus ou moins réussi avec quelques bougies.

― Que fête t-on ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

― Un anniversaire. Tu sais, cette fête qu'on fait pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'on est super content qu'il soit né.

Il se saisit de la bouteille de champagne et en servit généreusement. Il tendit la coupe vers Mihawk et leva la sienne.

― Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est aussi ton anniversaire, fit observer le sabreur, je ne me souvenais même pas que c'était aujourd'hui...

― Te fais pas de bile pour ça. On s'en tape.

Mihawk s'autorisa un petit sourire et, donc, releva la commissure de ses lèvres de deux centimètres. C'était une superbe victoire pour Shanks qui fit tinter les verres avec un immense sourire emplis de fierté et un peu béat.

― Au neuf mars !

― Au neuf mars.

Finalement, les week-end avec Shanks pouvaient être sympathiques.

― Par contre, faudra que tu m'aides pour tout nettoyer. J'ai galéré comme pas permis pour faire le dîner avec une main.

… Ok, Mihawk retirait ses précédents propos.

* * *

Et voilà, il est légèrement plus court que le précédent mais leur longueur sera très variable.

Un autre est déjà en préparation. Petit indice : il s'agit de l'un de mes pairing préféré [je pense que quelques uns ont déjà une petite idée].

Allez hop ! Une review et je vous laisse filer !


	4. OS 3

Pairing : Sanji x Jabura

Ndla : Troisième OS. Cette fois-ci, je reste dans un pairing qui m'est très familier. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, celles qui me suivent avaient déjà une idée du couple.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Intrus_

**.**

Leur vie avait basculé le jour où cette immonde boule de poil était arrivée.

― Ooooh, tu aimes ce que papa a fait rien que pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

― Pitié Sanji, ne gagatises pas à ton âge.

― Fiche-moi la paix !

Il passait de la tendresse à l'agressivité en une fraction de seconde. C'était assez effrayant pour quiconque n'avait pas l'habitude.

― Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ?

― J'allais pas la laisser dehors dans le froid ! T'es malade ?

Jabura darda un regard noir vers celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus. Ce dernier le défiait du regard, son dos ondulant comme un serpent sous les caresses de son sauveur.

C'était la guerre.

**…**

― On ne va pas l'adopter.

― Bien sûr que si !

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre de... _ça_ ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

― _ça_, c'est un chat. Je pense même lui donner un prénom.

― J'en ai un, parfait pour lui, Expulsé !

― Ce que tu peux être stupide... Hector. Ça c'est bien.

― Bien nul !

― Tu préfère Felix, Minette ou Tigrou ?

― Je préférerais que tu lui trouves un nouveau foyer.

Jabura savait qu'il était vain de batailler. Sanji avait pris sa décision.

**…**

― Tu sais où est Clio ?

Jabura l'avait encore plus mauvaise depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

― Non et je ne m'en porte que mieux.

Le jeune homme cherchait le petit animal du regard sous l'œil agacé de Jabura qui s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il attendait que son petit ami s'occupe du déjeuner et il pensait qu'à ce crétin de chat ! Dire qu'il lui préparait de la nourriture. Comme si cette petite peste de boule de poil étaient trop bien pour se contenter de boites de pâtés.

― Oooooh te voilà ma petite chérie !

Et ce ton... Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de gosses, il imaginait pas. Il préférait ne pas imaginer.

― Tu ne devrais pas la câliner, elle va laisser des poils partout sur tes beaux costumes, ironisa Jabura.

― L'avantage avec les vêtements, c'est qu'ils se lavent.

Une carte en moins dans sa main. Tss !

**…**

Jabura approcha à pas de loup du canapé, refermant avec précaution la porte d'entrée. C'était sous-estimer Sanji.

― Alors, cette recherche d'emplois ?

Jabura laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, braquant son regard assombrit vers le petit être qui était sur les genoux de son compagnon. Le jeune cuisinier retint un soupir consterné.

― Tant pis, je sais que tu fais des efforts.

Jabura s'installa à côté de Sanji, plongea sa main dans les cheveux dorées et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il allait lui faire revoir ses priorités.

Le cuisinier eut un agréable frisson alors des mains glacées et aventureuses parcouraient sa peau après avoir ouvert sa chemise. Il en oublia le chaton qui sauta de ses genoux. Le maître-coq s'allongea sur le canapé, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Jabura allait triomphalement ôter le pantalon de Sanji lorsque leur nouveau locataire décida qu'il était temps de se manifester.

Ce fut tout d'abord par un miaulement long et plaintif. Les yeux de Sanji se rouvrirent et se posèrent instantanément sur le petit être qui le regardait, curieux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jabura pour mettre le holà.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

― Elle me regarde, expliqua le jeune homme avec une certaine gêne.

Coup d'œil agacé vers la boule de poil.

― Et alors ?

― Navré mais c'est pas mon truc d'avoir des spectateurs, quel qu'il soit.

Jabura repartit à la charge, tentant de convaincre son compagnon. Délaissant la bouche, il déposa un baiser au creux de l'oreille et descendit jusqu'au torse, s'arrêtant à peine aux mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il l'entendait haleter, retenir les quelques gémissements qui voulaient se frayer un chemin des lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles de Jabura. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier le chat et il allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

C'était sans compter Sanji qui finit par... éclater de rire. Le fou rire redoubla d'intensité lorsque le regard du cuisinier croisa celui, complètement interloqué de Jabura. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à ce coquelet débile ?

― Olala, j'aurai jamais cru pouvoir te dire ça un jour mais tu es hilarant avec cette petite choupinette sur ta tête.

Sur sa... Jabura leva les yeux et il vit la petite horreur, la tête inclinée vers lui.

― Mais... Comment...

― Elle s'est aidé de ta tresse, c'est pas bien difficile avec ses griffes.

Percevant la colère qui commençait à poindre, Sanji fit descendre le chaton. Son compagnon, lui, voyait tous ses plans pour le reste de la journée partir en fumée.

― Je sais qu'il y ressemble mais Jabura n'est pas un arbre à chat ma grande, s'exclama Sanji en riant, navré de t'avoir délaissé pour l'autre ahuri.

Partit comme c'était, Jabura allait avoir droit à ce genre de remarque toute la journée, si ce n'était la semaine.

**...**

Sanji referma son livre de recette, fier de lui. Il contempla un long moment le ciel étoilé avant de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive. Jabura ne lui avait pas adressé un mot après ce qui s'était passé. Le cuisinier regrettait que son amant puisse être aussi susceptible. Il avait le sang-chaud, lui aussi, mais jamais il n'aurait pris aussi mal ce petit impair.

Il commençait à croire que Jabura était jaloux de la petite chatte. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire. Les doubles sens étaient nombreux quand on savait que Sanji était un ancien coureur de jupons. Plus sérieusement, le maître-coq se disait qu'il était peut-être temps d'essayer de faire accepter le chaton par Jabura mais, pour le moment, il ne voyait pas comment.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, entrouvrant la porte.

― T'es encore fâché ?

Aucune réponse. A peine s'il entendit un grognement.

― Fais pas semblant, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Le chaton se fraya un chemin entre les pieds de Sanji pour entrer, passant in extremis tandis que la porte se refermait. Le jeune homme se glissa dans le lit, s'installant sur le côté pour avoir Jabura face à lui.

― Dis donc je te trouve bien rancunier.

― Quand un chat te ridiculisera alors que tu allais conclure, on verra.

― Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est juste ça qui te rend aussi grognon. Je suis sur que tu l'adore.

Il entendit un « Pff ! » très significatif, ravala le rire qu'il allait avoir en repensant à ce qui s'était passé et s'approcha de lui.

― On peut reprendre où on en était si tu refuses d'en parler.

― Tu me prends pour qui ?

Sanji haussa les sourcils, soulevant les draps d'une main en signe d'invitation. D'accord, il connaissait son homme par cœur. Jabura se laissa tenter, se plaçant au-dessus de son partenaire qui se laissait exceptionnellement dominer sans broncher. Le jeune homme ôta son pantalon et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, ses mains agrippant les épaules puissantes.

― C'est très bas, fit tout de même remarquer Jabura.

― En-dessous de la ceinture, je sais, mais avec toi y a pas trente-six solutions.

Jabura aperçut le sourire arrogant et victorieux de Sanji et décida de l'effacer.

**...**

― On l'adopte.

Sanji se retourna vers Jabura, retenant une grimace à cause de la douleur qui venait de son postérieur.

― Fais pas cette tête, ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

Machinalement, Sanji posa sa main sur son menton, comme si cela allait lui permettre de savoir de quoi il avait l'air.

― Plutôt oui.

Le cuisinier ouvrit sa penderie, considérant d'un œil expert ses nombreux costumes.

― Du moment qu'elle ne passe pas avant moi, ça me va.

― Je croyais que notre partie de jambes en l'air d'hier soir t'avais convaincue.

― C'est justement grâce à elle que je t'autorise à la garder.

Sanji tiqua et se planta face à son compagnon.

― M'autoriser ? T'as complètement craqué. Trouve un job et on reparlera autorité.

Il entendit Jabura grommeler quelques excuses. Le maître-coq eut un petit rire et vit Clio s'étirer en bâillant sur le lit. Il repéra le petit sourire tendre de Jabura lorsque son regard se posa sur le chaton. Sourire qui disparut bien vite.

― Par contre plus question qu'elle dorme avec nous.

La cohabitation allait tout de même être un peu difficile de temps à autre...

* * *

Celui-ci est bien plus long. Comme quoi, c'est très aléatoire.

Le prochain sera assez court. Je crois. En fait, je travaille sur plusieurs pairing alors... je ne sais pas lequel sera terminé le premier. Laissez une review avant de partir, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.

A bientôt !


	5. OS 4

Pairing : Penguin x Shachi [friendship] une proposition de **KiwiDeL'Espace** - oui encore mais elle m'a fournie toute une liste et je pense que j'irai encore piocher dedans !

Ndla : Ouf ! Me revoilà - pour ce recueil - avec un petit OS... bon, je me suis pas foulée pour la référence. Si vous la voyez, bravo à vous !

Je dirais que cet OS... né d'un délire en plein cours de philo... je ne sais pas si je fais bien de le partager avec vous. Bah ! On verra bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit d'horreur**

**.**

― T'es sûr de toi là ?

― Oui, c'est par là.

Shachi collait aux basques de Penguin, regrettant qu'ils aient accepté de participer à une soirée chez un ami de longue date. Quelle idée mais quelle idée ! Si seulement Penguin l'avait écouté mais non ! Il voulait s'amuser et voilà où ils en étaient ! Voiture en panne, pas un bus à cette heure tardive, ils étaient dans une ville perdue dans la campagne. Hors de question de traverser la forêt en pleine nuit !

Paumés un 31 octobre, le destin leur riait au nez.

― On devrait peut-être demander toquer à une de ces maisons pour avoir un toit, proposa soudainement Penguin. Tient celle-là, juste devant. Elle est grande, on a des chances que ses proprio acceptent. Juste pour une nuit, au moins t'arrêteras de flipper comme une fillette.

― Je ne flippe pas comme une fillette ! s'écria Shachi, le visage rouge de gêne. Et on ne devrait pas, elle m'inspire pas confiance.

― On y va.

― J'ai raison, on va demander à ce passant, il a l'air d'être du coin.

**…**

― Excusez-moi. Qui habite-là ?

― Un mort-vivant.

Petit temps de latence. Il était en train de se foutre de leur gueule ? Air horrifié pour Shachi, perplexe pour Penguin qui poussa un soupir de pure lassitude avant d'expliquer.

― Écoutez, morts-vivants ça n'existe pas. C'est deux mots contraires. On peut pas dire "mort-vivant" en un seul mot. C'est deux contraires et on ne dit pas deux contraires de suite.

― Bien alors je vous laisse petit malin ! Faut que j'aille écouter mon tout nouveau CD.

― Et c'est quoi le disque ? demanda par curiosité Penguin.

― L'excellent Justin Bieber*

― Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire à propos des contraires ?

― C'est bon j'ai compris !... Vous ne voulez pas deux billets pour le prochain concert de Katy Perry** ?

― Vous seriez pas en compétition pour gagner le premier prix de la proposition alléchante ?

Penguin leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, et attrapa son ami par le bras pour le traîner presque de force avec lui avant qu'il ne les embarque dans une autre galère. Ils avaient déjà des soucis pour se retrouver, il ne voulait pas que leur situation empire.

**…**

― On aurait dû accepter son offre.

― On aurait surtout été dans la mouise. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il nous a sorti un vieux cliché de films d'horreur. Il te menait en bateau, il a senti ta crédulité à des kilomètre !Tu vas voir qu'il va passer avec sa camionnette et nous dire "vous allez le regretter" !

Ils entendirent un véhicule passer sur la route près d'eux, à grande vitesse.

― Congélateur !

― Tu vois, c'est pas ce qu'il a dit.

― Pure esprit de contradiction... Et puis arrête d'être du côté d'autrui !

― Je peux pas être pour autrui. Y a pas de fermes dans le coin.

Pour celle-ci, Penguin dut prendre quelques instants de réflexion pour comprendre, même si le sourire narquois de Shachi aurait dû l'aider. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'hilarité de son ami.

― Crétin. Puisque c'est comme ça, on y va !

― Non ! Non attend !

**…**

Penguin frappa à la porte, Shachi prenait soin de rester derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme à l'apparence... des plus singulières.

― Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangez, c'était pour vous demandez de dormir une nuit chez vous. Mon ami et moi sommes très loin de chez nous et qui plus est un peu perdus...

― Mais oui bien sûr, entrez !

A petits pas prudents, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, avisant la décoration vieillotte et la poussière sur les meubles. Penguin avait la tenace impression que les yeux de Shachi lui lançait des éclairs. Il regrettait sa décision, par contre, il ne comptait pas l'avouer. Pas abuser non plus.

― Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en pleine forme...

― Com... Aaah ! C'est un peu de fatigue ! Il est vrai que j'ai un teint blanchâtre, les yeux cernés et... et quelques lambeaux de chairs qui pendent ça et là, je dois l'admettre mais sinon ça va !

Que... Quoi ? Shachi lâcha la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

― C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde.

… Super. Pas mieux ? Bon, maintenant, il fallait trouver un autre sujet de conversation. N'importe quoi ! Un sujet bateau.

― Vous habitez ici depuis quand ? s'enquit Penguin.

― Oh depuis toujours ! Cette maison était bâtie, j'étais à peine né.

― Ah oui ? Et ça fait...

― 408 ans.

Long silence tendu. Shachi se voyait mal dire "ah les lambeaux de chair, c'est à cause de ça." Ce fut Penguin, cette fois, qui trouva la parade pour leur briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

― Vous ne les faites pas.

Leur hôte hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Les deux amis avaient une horrible sensation depuis leur entrée, ils avaient l'impression de savoir de qui il s'agissait, sans trouver le mot.

― Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

― C'est-à-dire que...

― Vaguement.

L'homme réfléchit puis tenta de les mettre sur la voie.

― Quelques indices : je n'existe nulle part, je n'ai aucun papier et je me nourris de sang.

― Un sans-papier ? Un SDF ?

Penguin eut un regard dépité vers son ami.

― Shachi, c'est un vampire ! Oh attend...

Devant leurs yeux où se teintait de la stupeur mêlé à de l'horreur, leur hôte éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes d'une main... et ôta son masque.

― Je voulais vous faire marcher plus longtemps les gars mais là c'est trop !

Ace. Évidemment, sur toutes les maisons, il devait tomber sur lui. A moins que le brun ne les ait suivi, c'était possible. Tout était possible avec lui.

― Vous avez pas marché, vous avez couru ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes !

― Je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici, fit Shachi.

― Ah mais c'est pas chez moi, j'ai rien touché, j'étais dans le coin quand je vous ais vu dans la rue.

La baraque leur semblait de plus en plus sinistre, tout d'un coup. Les grincements qui provenaient de l'étage devenaient suspects.

― Je comprend pas, intervint Penguin. T'as vraiment rien touché ?

― Non rien.

― … On se tire !

**…**

― C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute Penguin !

― Allez, te fâche pas ! On s'en est sorti, c'est le principal non ?

― On avait surtout de la chance qu'Ace ait une voiture qui fonctionne ! D'ailleurs, faudra le rappeler pour qu'ils nous emmène là où on a laissé la mienne. Je ne veux plus de plans foireux à partir de maintenant.

― Admet que tu t'es quand même bien marré.

.

.

.

― C'est vrai.

* * *

*L'auteure ne s'excusera pas à ce sujet même si elle se garde de dire son opinion de manière explicite à propos de ce chanteur. Elle serait plutôt d'accord avec *BAF !*

**Encore une fois, l'auteur ne s'excusera pas parce que les personnages ne sont pas exactement le reflet de leur avis bien que... *BAM !*

**Edit** : excusez les fautes flagrantes qui restent parfois, problèmes d'enregistrement du document... et pourtant je vérifie.

J'dirais pas que ça sent le vécu, c'est trop poussé pour ça mais le 31 octobre, croyez-moi, on en rencontre des gens bizarres... Notamment à la cueillette des bonbons. Bref ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Une proposition de pairing peut-être ?

Pour vous rassurez, je suis déjà en pleine écriture pour un autre. Indice : Il m'a été proposé et l'un des deux personnages du pairing m'est insupportable. Voilà !

Bien, sur ce je vous laisse, je crois voir Choco et une tronçonneuse pour me punir d'avoir rendu Shachi et Penguin un peu - pour ne pas dire complètement - OOC. A bientôt !


End file.
